loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrion Featherfall
Adrion is a 12 year old half-demon. He has a twin-sister named Blake Featherfall. Protecting her with all his power even if it means using extreme measures. Being the son of ???. "I have gone far lenghts for the things i love. I will never let anyone take that from me." Apperance Messy white hair with blue eyes, with the height of 4.4ft or 1.34m. Hes ear are pointy like a half-elf from his half-demon race. With pointy demoic-like teeth. And a mesomoprh (Muscilar) body build. He often wearing punkish clothes with bandages over his wound or just simply like a accesorie. It's a opening on the back of his jacket that is there to let him be able to move his demon wing freely. Having one demon wing on his left side of his back. His pajamas being a black long sleeved shirt reaching down to his ancles with a print on the back with two angel wings. With some purple underpants under the shirt. Personality He have a very protetive nature some would say overprotective. He is bold at times especally when his twin-sister is in trouble or someone wants to hurt her. But with his twin-sister Blake he's mostly loving and kind doing everything in his power to make her happy and safe. (Strengh= Loving and kind) + (Weakness= Overprotective) x (Strengh < Weakness) = Overprotective Big brother History He was born on the 20th of march (Zodiac sign: Pisces), in heaven like angels do. He was a angel living peacfully in it, playing with his twin-sister Blake all the time. He was known for being a rebel going agianst the rules, often the answear why he did it was to protect his twin-sister. Finnaly the god and the angels have gotten enough with him taking away his rank as a angel kicking him out of heaven. His twin-sister Blake had rebeled agianst them to but not near the amount he did. It was pretty strange at first to be down on earth. People often bullied them even in the orphanage. After a terrible accidently of his twin-sister Blake going out of control she destroyed the oprhange with all the kids in it. Running away from everyone, or so they thought. While he runned away from everything with not much succes his sins keeped up to him not be able to pay them back. His fallen angel wings slowly turning into a devil wing. And hellfire apearing as a new ability for him. But his soul still remains being half-fallen angel. When the transformation started he meet his father that he have lost and didn't even rember about, until now. Meeting his dad How he meet his father was from a mysterious paper that have gotten caught by the wind. It had a magic symbol on it almost looking like a ritual circle. When he came in contact with the paper his father appeared. It's unknown if he made the paper or someone else did it but we he know for sure that is has some magic propites. Abilites When he was a angel he could make his hand turn more demonic (Long claws, red skin etc). Making him get great strengh with it. But now with the tranformation of his sins he have changed very much since then with his ablites changing to. Nowadays he can make hell-fire and manipulate it with more skill over time. Making it easier to control the powerful flames that's very hard to control without serious training. And because of his demonic nature he's very resistant to elements assosiated with fire (Fire, Hell-fire etc). But holy fire does't count because it's holy. Series It's a series called Fallen angles about them on the creator deviantart page. About there journey and how they got here. A lot have changed since the character was first made. Both good and bad, but mostly good. About the creator (Unga) Unga8 is a big anime fan, and likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Featherfall Blake Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hala_Clawstalker Hala Clawstalker] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Glacia_Coldflow Glacia Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Coldflow North Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demi-Dimention_Idale The Demi-Demtion Idale] Category:Fantasy Category:Male Category:Anime Related Category:Characters Category:Role Play